


【83】恶龙传说 下

by ice_cream_rae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_rae/pseuds/ice_cream_rae
Kudos: 3





	【83】恶龙传说 下

＊去**的幼儿频道吧！来来成人频道！  
＊gogogogogogo！🚌🚙🚕🚗  
＊恶龙澈x王子特（长大了的王子）  
＊别管剧情！车就完事了

王子已经整整十年失去了联系了，国王派出了无数只队伍，但都无功而返，整个国家都乱了套，国王的身体日渐消瘦，不知道什么时候就会垮下去

而另一边，龙带着王子飞了很远很远，并没有去找什么所谓的族人，而是带着他到了边界的一个小村庄，变成了人的样子，一直抚养着王子长大

十年过去了，朴正洙早就褪去了稚气的婴儿肥，换上了棱角，金黄色的发丝像是绸缎一样有光泽，深棕色的眸子像是纯洁剔透的琥珀一般，嘴角时常弯出优美的弧度，永远带着那两个酒窝，皮肤白但又透露着樱花般的粉色。哪怕身上穿着的是普通不过的布衣，却还是掩盖不了他身上的贵族气质

不得不说，金希澈将他养得很好

朴正洙不爱出门，平常就在他跟金希澈的小平房里种种花浇浇水，再打扫打扫卫生，金希澈没事就出去打打猎给朴正洙加餐，或者就跟他窝在沙发上白白度过一整天。

这十年以来金希澈从没有变出过真身，只是一年有一两个月他总要时不时的远离村落，说是去找自己的族人

朴正洙也就只有在那几个月里最脆弱的不堪一击

眼看着又快要到金希澈离开的日子了，朴正洙用笔在日历上画了个圈圈，心想着这次一定要拦住金希澈离开

或许是离的日子越来越近了，金希澈明显感觉到自己体内的燥热越来越容易被激发出来，就算是看着小孩用筷子夹菜时，看着小孩修长洁白骨节分明的手指，他都会想，如果是这双手。。

金希澈烦躁的挠了挠头，坐的离小孩远了点

小孩已经十九了，该发育的地方都发育的很好，这点金希澈很清楚，也不知道到底是不是小孩有意的，自从他过了十八岁之后，身体接触的次数明显直线上升，而且总是碰着碰着金希澈就有了感觉，然后金希澈总要强忍着推开朴正洙走进卫生间

他还是个孩子，不是有意的

尽管金希澈无数次这么告诉自己

在朴正洙第六次将自己的鼻息喷在自己的锁骨上并且用脑袋像小时候一样在自己的颈窝拱来拱去的时候，金希澈呼吸猛的加快，将腿叠一块试图掩盖某些踪迹，然后提着小孩的后脖颈

“特儿，你不是小孩子了”

朴正洙似乎是没听到，又朝金希澈的怀里面拱

“呀！”

结果就是朴正洙心满意足的在金希澈的怀里面打盹，龙的体温比人高，凉爽的季节里倒像个温暖的被窝

金希澈嘴角抽了抽，是啊，是个从小连跟龙面对面都不怕的孩子啊。。。

眼看着日子还有一天了，金希澈着急着要离开，结果小孩不是这伤了就是要吃什么果子的，要么就是一个劲的赖皮不愿意撒开金希澈的手，金希澈虽然头疼但也只能宠着，到底为啥要养着这个小祖宗呢，金希澈无数次的在内心发出灵魂质问

天还没亮金希澈就已经朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，身体一直在疯狂冒汗，对于身边躺着个人感觉十分敏感

完，金希澈视死如归的想着，刚准备想办法逃走意识就像是被大海卷走一样

两人的被子早就被朴正洙踢到了地上，屋子里的火炉烧的并不旺，朴正洙感受到了身边的热源，一个劲的往那边拱

金希澈紧紧的闭着眼，想假装感觉不到，结果闭着眼使自己的身体对外界更加敏感，朴正洙整个人钻进他怀里的时候金希澈已经几乎快到把持不住了

朴正洙醒来的时候就听到了金希澈粗重的呼吸声，他抬头盯着金希澈，满头大汗，脸红红的

“你怎么啦？”朴正洙小声问了句，声音闷闷的，听不出什么情绪

金希澈咬着牙咽了口口水：“没事，特儿，我可能要出去一下”

金希澈话刚说完，朴正洙突然伸出头，贴上金希澈的唇瓣

朴正洙完全不会什么吻技，初次接吻的他只会将自己的双唇紧紧的贴在那人的唇上，然后用舌头使劲的要往金希澈的嘴里探

金希澈吓得一个激灵，但还是本能的将手覆上朴正洙纤细的腰，过了好久才猛的反应过来，微微推开朴正洙

男孩因为初次接吻还不会换气，脸憋的粉红粉红的，眼角也不自觉的爬上了粉红，分开的时候大口大口的呼吸空气

“你在干什么”金希澈的嗓音明显变得沙哑了，他轻轻咳了下

“别走了~”朴正洙噘着嘴小声冲金希澈说了句，语调怎么听怎么像是在撒娇

“你确定？”金希澈有些被吓到

朴正洙小心翼翼的点了点头，又抬起眼睛看着金希澈，随后附上一个大大的笑容

去他妈的小孩子，他全都懂！

金希澈猛倒吸了口气，将手伸进朴正洙柔软的发丝里，扣住他的脑袋，低下头深深地吻住他，一开始是在唇边缘用舌头小心的打着圈，随后使劲吸了下朴正洙的下唇瓣，在他吃痛张开嘴的同时舌头灵巧的攻入，扫过那人的上牙龈和口腔，用力的交换着那人嘴里的津液

分开的时候朴正洙紧紧闭着眼睛，充血的唇瓣一张一张的喘着气

金希澈将手从朴正洙衣服的下摆伸进去，一手勾住那人的腰，另一只手向上游走，到达小孩胸前的两点，用力的捏了捏，换来小孩仰头的一句娇呼。

“那里，不要碰”朴正洙的几乎都被随着金希澈手上的动作而导致自己发出的声音被叫声盖住

安静的房间内只有朴正洙难以自抑的淫荡叫声，回荡在耳边让朴正洙整个人羞红了脸，将头埋在金希澈的胸口

金希澈笑了笑，在那人胸口打了几个圈，将手拿出来，一点点有耐心的的解开朴正洙衣服上的扣子，像是在拆礼物盒子上的丝带

朴正洙从未经历过这些事，只知道一动不动的方便金希澈的动作，一边害羞一边却又好奇，忍不住用一只眼睛偷瞄金希澈的表情

将从那人身上褪下的衣服扔到地上之后，金希澈看着那人的身体更清楚了些，这几年小孩都在锻炼，虽然摸起来还是有点软乎乎的，但是能明显摸到一些肌肉的存在，因为锻炼的缘故导致小孩的锁骨轮廓更深了，腰跟腿也更细了，就算是女人也会自愧不如

金希澈的手重新覆上朴正洙的腰，开始慢慢下滑，碰到敏感地带的时候朴正洙整个人缩了下

金希澈犹豫了下，轻轻问了句：“可以吗？”

朴正洙点了下头，得到允许后的金希澈才继续开始动作。

手边没有润滑的东西，只能借着那人下体流出的液体勉强的插入一点指尖，未经人事的小孩那里紧的要命，就算是插入了一点指尖都很费劲

朴正洙在插入的瞬间瞳孔一下子猛然收缩，不安的扭了扭身子，想把异物感排斥出体外

金希澈轻轻拍了拍那人，让那人完全趴在自己身上，手指放弃了后面的行动，转而去攻击男孩的前段

他的那里还是未使用过的浅粉红色，被金希澈一碰就微微颤抖，可怜的挺立在身前，硬的十分难受，只好扭动着腰去蹭金希澈的手

“难受，澈”朴正洙努力的将硬起来的下身放到金希澈的手里，被火烫的掌心包裹似乎能好受点

金希澈轻笑了下，用骨节分明的手指握住那人的分身，轻轻的撸动，听着胸前小孩嘴角溢出来的一声声甜腻的小声呜咽声

随着动作一点点的加快，身上的人呻吟的音调越来越高。金希澈将那人往上挪了挪，顺势咬上了那人因为快感不停上下起伏的喉结，用舌头打着圈小心的研磨啃咬。稀薄的液体从那人的顶端慢慢流出，顺着柱身流到金希澈的指缝，随着手上的重捏，身上的人都会不由自主的发出酥麻的呻吟声。

“你喜欢我吗？特儿”金希澈的嘴吻上因为情动而不停颤抖的朴正洙粉红的双唇，然后顺着从下巴再到锁骨，再一路往下

“嗯”分不清到底是回答还是呻吟，朴正洙支撑的胳膊开始颤抖

金希澈知道自家小孩要到了，不准备继续折磨他，又加速了些手上的速度，身上的人就浑身颤抖着射了出来，尽数射到了他的手上

朴正洙小声的趴在他身上喘息，刚刚过去的快感让他大脑都停住了

金希澈用沾满白色精华的手指重新绕到穴口，用指尖在那人敏感的穴口打了几下转，又插入了指尖。

有了液体润滑的缘故，进入的比上次容易了些，但还是太紧了，他又怕弄疼身下的小孩，自己下身硬的发疼却还是在努力忍着，努力不让情欲占据自己的大脑

开括的过程做的缓慢又温柔，跟平常脾气暴躁的金希澈完全不一样，朴正洙努力的翘起屁股好方便那人的活动，一开始不能适应的异物感和酸胀的感觉慢慢变成了快感，嘴中又重新溢出婉转的呻吟声。

金希澈缓缓的将手指加到三根，感觉到身上的人内壁从排斥到包容的吸附的时候心中一喜，抽出手指

下体似乎还很留恋，在离开的时候还发出了极其色情的声音。突然到来的空虚感让朴正洙没有安全感的扭了扭身子。

金希澈将人缓慢的抱到一边，手一边颤抖一边开始脱自己的衣服，动作越发的急促

将小孩翻身压在身下，亲了亲那人的眼角：“会有点疼啊特儿”

没等朴正洙说话，金希澈就将自己已经涨得厉害的下体放到穴口，将刚刚手上的精华抹了上去，在穴口轻轻蹭了几下

又是一阵颤抖。金希澈笑了笑，自家小孩没经历过着这种事身体却莫名的敏感，轻轻挺了下身，将前段挤了进去

尽管前戏已经做的足够充分，但从没有被插入的内壁还是过于紧致，光是进入了一个头朴正洙就疼的眼泪都要出来了

金希澈吻了吻小孩的眼角，下身慢慢的挤入：“乖，忍一下就好了”

朴正洙懂事的点了点头，刚准备咬牙就被金希澈吻住

下身整体插入的时候金希澈发出了一声叹息，一动不敢动的等待着小号适应自己，生怕把他弄坏了，看小孩表情不再那么苍白了才继续开始动作

屋子里弥漫的荷尔蒙爆发的味道刺激着朴正洙的鼻腔，后穴开始自己分泌出液体，最开始的疼痛全部转换为快感

液体的润滑下金希澈的进出变得顺畅很多，渐渐感觉脑海中的意识逐渐消失，慢慢被另一种感觉占领

朴正洙感觉到身前那人的速度猛的变快，按着他的腰使劲向下和他契合在一起，发出“啪啪”的水声，一次又一次的撞击某个凸起

朴正洙被快速猛烈的撞击搞的嘴里只剩下了尖叫声，用手轻轻的推那人的胸膛，但男人像是发了疯一般疯狂的撞击让他抽搐不止的敏感点，和刚刚动作温柔的人完全不是一个人

龙族的发情期

朴正洙在书上看到过，只是没想到居然会来的这么猛烈

疯狂的冲刺像是要把朴正洙整个人穿透一样，他抬起头大口大口的呼吸着氧气，下身早已凌乱不堪，每次都是连根没入的快感让朴正洙逐渐被淹没在情欲的海洋里

金希澈一边吻着那人的耳垂一边加快着身上的运动，仿佛变成了个只会交配的野兽

这样才是龙啊

男孩不知道自己已经泄了几次，金希澈的手上喷满了稀薄的液体，完完全全瘫在床上，感受着金希澈发出一声龙一般的沙哑的低吼吼，内壁被滚烫的液体灌溉

朴正洙虚弱的躺在床上，盯着眼前因为欲望双眼通红的男人，用手搂住他的脖子主动的献上了一吻

龙的发情期不会那么快过去的

随后他就被龙形态的男人带去了山谷，那条小溪边上，朴正洙不知道被扶着树干做了多少次金希澈才恢复了神智，紧紧的抱着他

后来某一天，金希澈拿着个报纸，递给朴正洙，上面写着国王身体越来越差，但还在等着当年失踪的小王子回去管理国家

再后来，某一天天空中突然出现了像是一道银色的闪电，然后城堡中出现了两个人，一个人自称是王子，还有一个人自称为骑士

再然后的然后，王子就成了国王，跟骑士一起管理整个国家，不过一年里面总有一两个月他们的国王会骑着属于自己的银色龙飞到离这里很远很远的地方


End file.
